


Unanswered Letters

by archiveofourscone



Series: Sam the Cotton Candy Ram [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emilia visits Lex in jail, F/F, I don't even know how to tag this, Prompt Fic, at the end, but there isn't any Sam this time around, it's my Sam the Cotton Candy Ram series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiveofourscone/pseuds/archiveofourscone
Summary: A guard made his way down the hall, Emilia Danvers-Luthor following him before being stopped at the door to Cellblock X. She had sent her uncle letters asking him to stop his assassination attempts, but he never responded. Lena Luthor's life has been threatened again though, so it was time for Emilia to do something about it.





	Unanswered Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, would you look at that. I actually finished this one within the week. We're all shocked.
> 
> Anyway, welcome to my beginning of going through the prompts. This one is based on Vincent_D's prompts of Emilia meeting Uncle Lex and Dlfngrl05's prompt, "Lena gets hurt by bad guys and Emilia writes uncle Lex a letter about it. Uncle Lex responds. To go with your comment about how the fight is with Lena." For the second one, I did the letters in the past tense, but here it is.
> 
> Also, there's no Sam in this one. Sorry, guys. Just know that he is sitting in Emilia's room at Georgetown, awaiting her return.

A guard made his way down the hall, Emilia Danvers-Luthor following him before being stopped at the door to Cellblock X. 

“You’ll need to leave your coat and purse here,” the guard told Emilia, and Emilia nodded, putting both in a plastic bin, knowing that the guards were going to search through them while she was in the visiting area.

At least, that’s what she expected when the person she was visiting was Lex Luthor.

The guard motioned her through the door and she sat at the metal table alone before she heard chuckling.

“My dear sister never visits, but her daughter does.”

Emilia looked up, and Lex Luthor was stood in the doorway to the cells. He was still bald, and his orange prison jumpsuit looked immaculate, as if it was tailored just for him. His eyes didn’t look nearly as manic as Emilia expected, and his smirk that he wore was easy and carefree.

Lex took the seat across from her, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“We have something to discuss.”

Lex’s brows went up, and Emilia could only think about Lena with the same expression, a smile attached when Emilia tried to explain why the kitchen was covered in goo or whenever Emilia was in trouble.

ex leaned forward and rested against the table as if they were in a business meeting, “I was unaware that we had something to talk about. My assistant forgot to mention it.”

_Even his humor is like Mom’s_ , Emilia thought. She could almost see the ghost of the man Lena told her about growing up, the Lex that helped her tinker on different inventions and taught her how to play chess.

“We need to talk about your recent assassination attempt on my mother.”

Emilia can still see Lena unconscious in the DEO’s medical bay, Kara holding her hand after the most recent attempt a few days ago. 

“Which one?” Lex’s smirk widened.

“You know I mean Lena.”

Lex nodded once and took a moment before asking, “How old are you?”

Emilia was shocked at the sudden shift in conversation, “Why is that important?”

“You were twelve the last time you wrote me a letter,” Lex said matter-of-factly, “And that was about eight years ago, so you would have to be twenty then, and in college, I’m assuming.”

“You actually read them?”

“Of course,” Lex said flippantly, like it wasn’t strange that he read the letters of his niece who he had never met, “You first sent me one when you were eight. You asked me why I felt the need to target my sister, because you never had a sibling, but you were pretty sure they weren’t supposed to send hitmen after them.”

“I know I was just a kid, but it was a good point,” Emilia reasoned, feeling more comfortable than she should around the man who almost killed Superman and would probably try to kill Supergirl if given the chance.

“Yes, it is apparent that you inherited the ability to debate from my sister.”

“I’m not her biological child.”

Lex’s smirk softened to a smile for a second before he rolled his eyes, “Biological or not, you have a lot of Lena in you.”

Emilia smiled at that, because whether it came from a stranger or her insane uncle, being told she was like either of her moms made Emilia proud.

“So, you are twenty and in college,” Lex said, getting the conversation back on track.

“This still has nothing to do with your latest assassination attempt on my mom.”

“Humor me, then we can talk about what you want to talk about.”

Emilia looked down at her watch, mentally calculating how much of the hour she had left before responding, “Yes, I’m in college.”

“I hope you study some sort of science, because journalism does not seem to suit you.”

Emilia wanted to defend journalism, wanted to discuss the necessity of it (she can practically see Kara mid-argument about the importance of journalism for telling the truth and protecting the public), but instead she said, “I study Political Science.”

Lex scoffed, “That’s not a real science.”

“What I think you meant to say is, “Ah, yes, a social science,” but it came out wrong, like you were being judgmental of a perfectly valid social science, but you killed a few senators, so I can see where you get your bias.”

Lex laughed, “Oh, you definitely did not get that humor from a Super.”

Emilia didn’t respond to that. Instead, she said, “Can we talk about why I came here now that I’ve answered your questions?”

“One more question.”

“Fine.”

“Do you at least go to a good university to study your not-actual-science?”

“Yes, and I’m top of my class.”

“I would expect nothing less of a Luthor.”

“So,” Emilia said, “My mother.”

“Right, yes,” Lex leaned back in his chair, “You wanted to talk about the latest batch of unsuccessful hitmen that I sent after my dear sister.”

“You need to stop them.”

“You could’ve just written that in a letter, so why did you come here?”

“Because my letters obviously didn’t work,” Emilia said, determination setting in, “And I’m not a kid anymore.”

“So, you decided to come to Cellblock X, probably without the knowledge of your mothers,” Emilia looked away as Lex mentioned that, “To visit the man who was willing to do anything to kill Superman-”

“My moms don’t need to know,” Emilia interrupted.

“All for your mother.”

“Of course,” Emilia said, “Everything I have is because of Lena and Kara, and you are a risk to Lena, so yes, I made the trip here to try and convince you to call a truce and stop trying to murder my mother.”

Lex didn’t say anything so Emilia kept talking.

“I know you have your reasons,” she continued, “I know you think she’s apparently ruining the company you built and she’s not only willing to associate with Supergirl, she actively helps and teams up with her, but at the end of the day, the only thing my mom wants is to make the world a better place for everyone who lives here. She gives to charities and volunteers her time.”

“So?” Lex said angrily.

“So,” Emilia stayed calm, “There was a point where you wanted that too. Mom never talks about when that changed, but she’s told me stories about when you two were younger. I know that you worked towards more philanthropy when you took over Luthor Corp, and I know that all you wanted to do growing up was make the Earth better.”

A guard came in, staying by the door, and Emilia checked her watch quickly, realizing that she was running out of time. “I also know that you love Mom,” Emilia said softly, “You took care of her when the Luthor’s adopted her, and you were there for her up until you snapped.”

Lex scoffed as he said, “You’re wasting your time.”

“It was worth a shot.”

“Time’s up,” the guard said from the door, motioning for Emilia to follow him out.

“It was nice to meet you, Uncle Lex.”

Emilia swears that she saw Lex soften at that, but the guard ushered her out of the visitor’s room before she could say anything else.

~*~

Emilia unlocked the door to the apartment and pushed in, tired from the trip and feeling emotionally drained. She kicked off her shoes by the door and hung her coat up before making her way to the kitchen.

Lena was sat at the kitchen table on her tablet as Emilia pulled a soda out of the fridge.

“Hey, Em, where have you been?”

“Just around town,” Emilia lied, taking her usual seat across from Lena “I figured since it’s spring break, I should go visit all of my favorite placed before heading back to Georgetown.”

“That’s interesting.”

Emilia looked at her mom confused, “It is?”

“Yeah, especially since I know you were actually at Cellblock X visiting Lex today,” Lena said without looking up from her work.

_Of course,_ Emilia thought, _Mom would have it set up so that she would be told if anyone decided to visit Lex Luthor in prison._

“Mom, I can explain.”

“Em,” Lena set her tablet down and looked at Emilia, but she didn’t look angry, “What you did was dangerous. He’s not a stable person.”

Emilia found that weird, because Lex seemed perfectly stable and calm when they talked, but she knew that she probably shouldn’t mention that. Instead, she said, “Dangerous or not, I had to do it.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re still recovering from his last assassination attempt,” Emilia explained, “And he’s tried killing you every few years since he was put in prison.”

Lena smiled softly, “It’s not your job to protect me, love.”

“It’s not Mama’s job either, yet Lena Luthor is regularly saved by Supergirl.”

Lena breathed out a laugh, “You make a good point, but your mother has powers to keep her safe.”

“We were in a controlled environment. There was nothing he could do to me.”

“He’s Lex. If he wanted to, he would’ve found a way.”

The two fell silent, Emilia picking at the tab of her soda can and Lena watching her daughter. 

“Were you successful?” Lena finally asked.

“I don’t think so,” Emilia looked up and saw Lena smiling at her, amusement in her eyes, “Though he was critical of the fact that I’m not studying a natural science.”

Lena looked confused, “He asked you what you were studying?”

“Not really. He wanted to make sure I wasn’t studying journalism.”

Lena tried biting back a smile, “That sounds like Lex. Did he also make sure that you’re going to the best college for it?”

Emilia smiled back and nodded, “When I told him I was top of my class, he told me that he expected nothing less from a Luthor.”

“That sounds about right.”

Lena got up from the table, running her fingers through Emilia’s hair as she passed her on her way to the kitchen. She started pulling out things to make dinner, and smiled to herself before saying, “By the way, you get to be the one to tell Kara that you drove out to Cellblock X to visit Lex.”

“No, Mom,” Emilia got up from the table quickly, “Please don’t make me do that.”

“Why not, love?” Lena smirked as she handed Emilia a cutting board.

“Because there is nothing worse than Mama’s lectures about safety and smart decisions.”

“It seems like you might deserve it,” Lena joked.

“It’s a bit hypocritical, isn’t it?” Emilia grabbed a knife and started chopping vegetables, “Considering how many times we’re called to the DEO because Mama jumped headfirst into danger.”

“You can tell her that when she starts her lecture.”

“Tell who what?” Kara asked, pushing through the balcony door in her Supergirl suit, a bit of soot smudged across her nose.

Lena smiled innocently, “Ask your daughter what she did today.”

Emilia glared at Lena, and Kara looked between the two confused. Lena just kept smiling, taking over cooking as Emilia admitted to visiting Lex and Kara sat Emilia down in the living room, giving her the expected lecture, her cape whipping as she paced back and forth.

~*~

Lena forgot about her daughter’s trip to Cellblock X until a week later when she received a letter in the mail with no return address. She was hesitant to open it, but Kara checked it over and deemed it safe, so Lena torn into it curiously.

“Dear little sister,” it read, “As I’m sure you know, your daughter came to visit me. She made some good points, so I am calling a truce. My fight is no longer with you. With all my love, L.”

Lena smiled and ran her fingers over Lex’s block script.

“P.S.” it read at the bottom, “She may not be a Luthor biologically, but she got your annoying determination.”

Kara was reading over her shoulder, and she laughed as she read the last part, “I can’t believe she somehow convinced him to call a truce.”

“Well, she’s the daughter of a CEO and CatCo’s editor-in-chief, so I’m not that surprised.”

Kara smiled at Lena before leaning in to kiss her softly, “Guess what?”

“What?” Lena breathed across Kara’s lips.

“You have one less person who’s trying to kill you.”

Lena laughed, playfully shoving Kara, but she was also thankful that of all the people who wanted her dead, her brother was no longer one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, there it is. If you have anymore prompts, please let me know in the comments. If you also prefer Tumblr as your prompt-giving source, my Tumblr is hellofromthe-otter-slide.
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
